


Дом для волка

by Karven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Зверь скалит пасть на Человека. Ему не важно, что Он тут забыл и почему от него пахнет зверем.Человек глуп: он что-то кричит, сбивая дыхание, нелепо машет руками и подходит все ближе. Он весело смеется, срывается на бег по лесной тропе и целует волка возле оскаленной пасти, когда его ловят.Волк рычит, страшно и громко. Он метит своего человека легким укусом на запястье и тут же зализывает рану.





	Дом для волка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Del Fald

Для любого волка дом — это лес. 

В облике волка нет ничего человеческого: ни внутренне, ни внешне.   
Лишь ярость, злость и жажда плоти. 

Зверь скалит пасть на Человека. Ему не важно, что Он тут забыл и почему от него пахнет зверем. 

Человек глуп: он что-то кричит, сбивая дыхание, нелепо машет руками и подходит все ближе. Он весело смеется, срывается на бег по лесной тропе и целует волка возле оскаленной пасти, когда его ловят. 

Волк рычит, страшно и громко. Он метит своего человека легким укусом на запястье и тут же зализывает рану. 

А после сам становится человеком. 

Питер — пока еще не волк — целует Стайлза чуть выше укуса. Сердце его человека бьется в такт другому, еще не звериному, но все же не человеческому.

***

Прошлое оставило свой отпечаток на них обоих: 

Пожар Хейлов уничтожил почти всю семью, оставив Питера в коме на долгих шесть лет. Он регенерировал себя клетка за клеткой, год за годом. А после отомстил, убив всех, кто был причастен к убийству семьи. 

Питер сгорел тогда вместе с семьей в запертом подвале. После — от когтей племянника и огня. Пламени, воскрешающего воспоминания. 

Человек сам ушел от пропахшего алкоголем отца к своему волку. 

Стайлзу до сих пор снится, как мама винит его в своей болезни и смерти. Во сне он часто считает пальцы, не понимая, сон это или реальность. 

Стайлз просыпается от теплого толчка, улыбается в мокрый волчий мех и засыпает спокойным сном без кошмаров. 

Стайлзу не важно, волк перед ним или человек. Для него существует лишь Питер. 

Они оба сломанные, бездомные.   
Чужие.

Но: 

Для волка Питера дом — это Стайлз.   
Для Стайлза дом — его волк. Питер. 


End file.
